doctorwhoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebirth
Rebirth is the fifth episode of the first series of The Legacy of S'ah. It is the second part of a story that started in The Saviour of the Time Lords. Synopsis Still in the flashback; S'ah, Grace and Martha meet the savior of the Time Lords who helps them defeat the Daleks before the end of America and the whole Earth. Plot Previously: The Saviour of the Time Lords “''Exterminate!” The Dalek released a shot from its weapon, but not at S’ah, at Martha. She screamed and fell to the floor. “Nooo!” S’ah cried. He ran to Martha’s side. “''Exterminate!” ''This time at Grace, she also screamed. S’ah got up and ran to Grace, they were both dead. He got up and looked at the Dalek. “I said me! Not them!” S’ah yelled. “''Exterminate!” ''The shot hit S’ah right in the chest; he yelled in pain and staggered back. “''The Last Time Lord has been exterminated!” The Dalek screeched. S’ah stood up and looked at his hands; a green light was seeping through his skin. “I’m regenerating!” He exclaimed. S’ah threw his arms and head back and cried. Green light blasted out from his body and he yelled. “''The Time Lord will not regenerate!”'' The Dalek screeched and released another shot from its weapon. It hit S’ah and his regeneration suddenly stopped. S’ah stared at the Dalek and laughed. His body exploded and the green light flooded the street. The Dalek vanished and Martha and Grace suddenly awakened. “S’ah?” Martha cried. The light was too bright and they closed their eyes. When the light cleared S’ah reappeared along with another man. The Legacy of S’ah- Benedict Cumberbatch as S'ah and Sarah Hyland as Destiny Shaw. Special Guests: Freema Agyeman as Martha Jones and Daphne Ashbrook as Grace Holloway Written By Sam Hoskins S’ah turned around. “Martha, Grace?” He ran towards them. Grace opened her eyes and looked up, Martha did the same. “S’ah?” They both asked. S’ah helped them up “What happened?” Grace asked. The other man, who had been watching quietly, came forward. “Ah, this is where I come in. My name is Benny and I have been resting inside S’ah’s consciousness, waiting for this moment. When S’ah was shot, he began to regenerate, but before the cycle had completed he was shot again, causing myself to be awakened. I was then able to release all the hidden energy of a Time Lord and bring you two back to life.” Benny said. S’ah looked at him, “How long have you been inside me?” He asked. “Since the Doctor used the Moment” Benny replied, “I have been waiting for enough power to awaken me.” Martha walked over to Benny. “So are you a Time Lord? Do you know the Doctor?” She asked. “I am not technically a Time Lord, I am there saviour though. And yes I know the Doctor but then I knew everyone of their species.” “The Dalek that shot us, it’s gone but what about the rest of them?” Grace asked. “Yes, that may be a problem, I assume there still around here. The only way to stop them would be to get back to S’ah’s original landing point and shut down the power.” Benny stated. “We’re just supposed to trust this man?” Grace questioned S’ah. He looked at her, “Of course. He has been inside me since my crash. I trust him.” Grace nodded. “Well why are we waiting here, we need to go!” Martha pointed out. “''The Time Lord has recovered, as have his companions'',” A Dalek screeched at its commander.'' “''This is unacceptable” ''The Dalek commander replied, “''You have failed at your duty, and will be decommissioned! Exterminate!” ''The Commander released a shot from its weapon and destroyed the other Dalek. “So, this is what the Dalek race has come to. Destroying your own race when something goes wrong,” S’ah laughed. The Dalek Commander turned around to see S’ah standing there, not afraid. “''It is necessary procedure, to make sure we are perfect!” ''S’ah laughs again. “But don’t you see. The Daleks that are here, now, are the only ones left.” ''“That is incorrect, the Daleks will never become extinct!” ''The Commander replied. “Nope, sorry, there are only these Daleks left!” S’ah stated. Meanwhile, Benny and Grace were sneaking in to the Dalek ship, using S’ah as the distraction. “So what’s the plan?” Grace asked. Benny put his finger to his mouth, “Shh, if the Daleks find out we are here, they’ll kill us. But the plan is to find the self destruct switch, and then the only Daleks left will be those on the planet’s surface.” Martha got out of the car and ran up to her office; she went to her desk and opened the drawer. The phone was where she left it; she dialled the number and brought it to her ear. “Pick up, pick up.” Martha pleaded. Suddenly, the whole building began to shake and the windows shattered. Martha dropped the phone and fell to the floor. “''You will be exterminated!” She could hear the Daleks from the hall. Looking up, she saw the Daleks enter the room. “''You were calling The Doctor?” ''There were three of them. Martha didn’t answer. Then one of them said, “''Incoming vehicle of extra terrestrial technology!” ''It screeched. BANG. The wall to the building exploded and a blue police box smashed through and flew towards the Daleks. It hit them and the force threw the Daleks through the next wall and they fell from the building. “Doctor!” Martha exclaimed. The Police Box didn’t stop and kept flying in the direction of S’ah’s crash site. S’ah looked over at the explosion; the building was falling down before his eyes. “Martha” He cried. The Dalek moved towards him, “''Daleks have just attacked that building; Mrs. Jones will be dead by now!” ''It said triumphantly. Then S’ah saw something else; a TARDIS, flying towards them. “''What is that?” ''The Dalek screeched. The TARDIS hovered in the air above S’ah and the Dalek and then vanished. The Dalek turned towards S’ah, “''Enough of your games exterminate!” ''S’ah turned and ran towards the Dalek ship. He ran through the corridors until he found Benny and Grace in a room full of switches. “Grace, I've found it,” Benny said pointing at a mauve button. S’ah walked in and came up to the button, “Press it, now, The Daleks have started to destroy the city. Martha is probably dead.” Grace gasped. “S’ah, are you sure?” “I don’t know, the building she was in has been destroyed.” Benny looked around at them both, they nodded and he pressed the button. Lights started blaring all around them. “Get out!” S’ah yelled. Benny ran on and S’ah grabbed Grace’s hand and they fled the ship. As they left the ship, they found that a few Daleks outside. “''You have committed genocide!” ''A Dalek screeched. “No! I’m finishing a war that has gone on for long enough!” S’ah replied. Behind them the Dalek Saucer imploded and vanished. The Daleks cried as they were absorbed into the explosion. “''The Daleks will return, will return!” ''They screeched. “Duck!” Benny shouted. Everything went quiet. Martha rushed down the street towards the implosion. “S’ah, Grace!” She yelled at them. Grace looked up and saw Martha. She told S’ah and they both ran over to her. “You survived?” S’ah asked. “The Doctor! He was here!” Martha said. “I know, but he vanished when he got to this place.” S’ah replied. “Ah, that wasn’t actually the Doctor.” Benny interrupted. They all looked round at him. “S’ah, I have a gift for you,” Benny smiled. He clicked his fingers and the TARDIS materialised next to them. “But that is The Doctor’s TARDIS,” Martha exclaimed. “Nope, that is S’ah’s new TARDIS, it just happens to look like The Doctor’s.” S’ah walked over to it and opened the door. “Wow, it’s lovely in here,” S’ah said. “Martha, Grace, come and have a look.” They didn’t. S’ah walked out, “What’s up?” He asked. Martha looked at Grace. “We couldn’t,” She said, “It will bring back to many memories.” Benny started to frown, “Unfortunately, I’m going to have to do something else as well.” Before they could say anything, he clicked his fingers again. The light on the top of the TARDIS shone and the light filled their eyes. Martha and Grace fell to the floor, Benny vanished and S’ah was thrown into the TARDIS and it began to dematerialise. “S’ah?” A woman’s voice asked. S’ah opened his eyes and saw Destiny’s face looking at him. He got up and saw that Benny was also here. “S’ah, tell me what happened.” He asked. They went into his TARDIS and S’ah told them everything he had just remembered. “So, I erased everyone’s memory after giving you the TARDIS?” Benny asked. “I assume so,” S’ah replied. Benny smiled, “It was nice to meet you, Destiny, and S’ah, I'm glad that this tale has finally been told. Why I had to erase your memory, we may never know. But thank you.” He walked out of the TARDIS. “Shouldn’t we offer him a lift or something?” Destiny asked. “No, I'm sure he will find his own way home.” Benny turned around and watched the TARDIS disappear. He then exploded into droplets and fell on to the surface of the once beautiful planet; Gallifrey.